gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:Nächstes GTA
GTA braucht eine neue Ausgangssituation, d.h. neue Story mit neuen Charakteren. Vor allem aber eine neue Stadt, z.B. Paris oder London. Meinetwegen ist eine andere amerikanische Stadt auch interessant, z.B. San Francisco. Man kann RockstarGames eigentlich zutrauen, dass dort die kreativen Köpfe sich was ganz neues einfallen lassen. Bin gespannt auf die nächste Folge und wäre RockstarGames dankbar, wenn diesmal was völlig verrücktes kommt. Forum > Kategorie:Forum Moin, Was denkt ihr wie wird das nächste GTA? Wo spielte es kommen alt bekannte Charaketere drin vor? Für welche Konsolen wird es das Spiel geben´? Ich denke das nächste GTA spielt in einer neuen Version von Vice City--MikeTorenoFan 17:49, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hoffe es kommt wieder Vice City das feeling damals einfach Perfekt ,aber ob es auch cool ist wenn es in der jetzigen Zeit spielt das weiß ich nicht zumindestens muss es ein Radiosender geben der 80er Musik spielt :) Ich nehme an es kommt für die Xbox360, PS3 und später für den Computer. Mr.Turkey 17:31, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich schließe mich euch mal nicht an, denn ich will kein neues Vice City. Das gab es schon 2 Mal und ich würde kein drittes Mal wollen. Ich fände es (wohl als einziger^^) cool, wenn die Entwickler San Andreas wieder aufgreifen würden. Die Stadtgrundlagen sollten so sein wie vorher, allerdings sollte die ganze Stadt überarbeitet sein. Grafik wie in GTA 4 (stellt euch einen Wald in GTA 4-Grafik vor oO). Es wird dann bestimmt für 360,PS3 und PC veröffentlicht. LanceVanceDance 09:43, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :San Andreas ist natürlich geil aber erst würd ich wieder Vice City spielen und ausserdem ist deine Argumentation sehr Primitiv ,es gab es schon 2 mal ,Liberty City war bestimmt schon 4-5 mal und es ist wirklich ausgelutscht ,San Andreas ist natürlich ein geiler Fleck und das beste sollte zum Schluss kommen als zum Schluss der Vierten GTA Reihe. Mr.Turkey 10:40, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde es gut wenn San Andreas das nächste Teil wird von der GTA Reihe. Es kann dann auch die Grafik von GTA 4 haben. Weil Liberty City gab es schon 4 mal (in GTA 3, Advance Liberty City Stories und in GTA 4), Vice City gab es 2 mal (in Vice City und Vice City Stories) und GTA San Andreas gab es jetzt erst 1 mal und soll daher das nächste GTA sein, es kann dann heißen GTA San Andreas Stories und es kann dann für die PS3, Xbox360, PC und für die PSP geben. LG GTA SA FAN 11:24, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Mir würde San Andreas auch besser gefallen aber ich denke das Vice City kommen wird und dann San Andreas. Wobei Mr. Turkey recht hat Liberty City gabs jetzt schon 5 (7 mit den Add Ons)(GTA 3, Advance, LCS, GTA IV, Chinatown Wars+2 Add Ons) mal und es ist ausgereizt. Ich denke Vice City ist da mal ne Abwechslung. Ich denke es wird für PC, PS3 und X Box erscheinen aber auch für Wii. Wer mal was neues GTA für Wii aber wird werden ja sehen --MikeTorenoFan 22:10, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Also ich habe eine STARK ausgefallene Idee: Vielleicht (Ich bezweifle es selber) wird der Handlungsort die U.S.A. - Also bestehend aus San Andreas, Vice City, Alderney und Liberty City - sein. Irgendwie so dass alles miteinander klebt! Wer weiß... MrWieser 16:53, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann mir vorstellen das kommt irgendwann wenn SA und VC neu aufgelegt wurden--MikeTorenoFan 18:37, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe nur die Map wird diesesmal größer als GTA 4, das ist der Hauptgrund warum ich mir das Spiel nicht kaufe... GTA 5 wurde bereits angekündigt. Spieler haben beim spielen von Ballad of Gay Toni ein Plakat gefunden, auf den steht: "Liberty City is over, next stop!" Außerdem soll es angeblich in London bzw. Tokio spielen. Bin mir da aber garnicht sicher. LC, VC und SA zusammen und völlig neu. Das wärs doch mal. CJ Boy 18:07, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Also ich fänds toll wenn GTA V in Dubai,Tokyo oder Sydney spielen würde.Wäre mal was neues Stadt immer Amerika. Rockstar selbst hat gesagt das mit dem dem "Liberty City, its over usw." hat nichts zu bedeuten, Wenn ich mir ne Stadt aussuchen dürfte wäre das ich denke mal Tokio... Nacht in Tokio sone Haupstraße wie das bocken muss :D--MikeTorenoFan 23:45, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe doch mal das die Entwickler der Serie treu bleibt & den nächsten Teil auch in den USA spielen lässt! Ich hoffe mal, dass entweder Vice City oder San Andreas die nächsten Orte sein werden. Wenn man z.B. ein neues San Andreas, mit alten Maßstäben (Liberty City (alt) = 1/9 San Andreas), machen würden, wäre das neue San Andreas 9x so Groß wie das neue Liberty City (außer Los Santos, San Fierro und Las Venturas werden in je einem GTA die Stadt sein)! TheCell90 17:42, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC)